


Past Regrets and New memories

by AriaLavatic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Not Beta Read, Orignal Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potential Spoilers, lapidot might become more though, set after gem war, some cannon divergance, steven and connie are platonic as well as lapidot, this will be mainly based around some oc's of mine.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaLavatic/pseuds/AriaLavatic
Summary: The story of purple diamond, and her pearl. The effects of pink's shattering on her mental state.





	1. Melara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my Friend ko who helped me design my ocs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+Friend+ko+who+helped+me+design+my+ocs).



> Okay so I'm really really going to try my best to update this every week, I apologize if I miss that. I'm really going to try and improve my writing with this fic. I also hope to make this a long term fic as well as into a possible series going with some of the other gems. I hope you all enjoy this.

Chapter 1: Melara

What most of homeworld doesn’t realize is that there are more than just, the three diamonds they worship, four if you count pink diamond. Before even white diamond, the all supreme diamond, purple had them all created. Purple diamonds court was all supreme, then she created white diamond, to help take over some of her day to day duties. 

Of course after white diamond, she made blue and yellow, and then pink. She had been so proud of her creations the empire she had built. All of her children. They were all special in their own way. When she felt confident that her diamond children could prosper on their own she gave them all their own colonies. Planets they had conquered and built their own civilizations on and created more gems. 

Eventually purple had turned over ruling homeworld to white, given her power over it. so she could go and create colonies for herself again. Perhaps eventually create more home worlds and expand their empire even more. Of course she was the one that had inspired gems to dislike fusion, in the event that gems would mass fuse and potentially cause a problem. 

However she had never been the one to shame off-colors. They were all her children after all, and she loved them all equally. When she had gotten word that pink had been shattered it had broken her. One of the children she had left in charge of her empire had been shattered. How could she let this happen. She was supposed to protect them. 

Eventually however she began to wonder if pink had really been shattered at all. Out of all of her children she felt pink had the most potential. A fondness for other beings that her other diamond children had lacked. Perhaps if she had stayed on homeworld things would have been different. 

The planet that purple diamond was on now, was many star systems away. If you were to stare at it from space you could see that the planet had some sort of liquid covering a decent portion of the planet. The surface of the planet itself was a dusty orangish brown. She had enough Gems of every kind, and had more each day. Bismuth’s to build, saphiries to predict the future, pearls to serve, rubies and quarts soldiers to fight if needed, and of course many, many more. 

Purple Diamond sat in her diamond base on the new planet staring at a large screen. There had been more kindergarten’s formed to continue supplying her with the gems she would need to sustain the work she had been doing. She would need to come up with a name for this planet and put it on the star maps they had. Standing next to her extremely large chair, was a pearl lilac in hue. She looked up at her diamond before looking at the screen. 

“MY DIamond, I hope this isn’t rude of me but perhaps i could suggest a name?” The small gem asked.

Purple diamond looked down at her pearl before looking back at the screen giving a wave of her hand. 

“And what did you have in mind?” She asked

“Perhaps my diamond you could name it Melara” Pearl suggested. 

Purple diamond hummed for a moment before pushing some buttons on the screen, and then leaning back in the chair.

“I like it, from this moment forward this planet shall be known as Melara, Thank you for your suggestion pearl.” She said before resting her chin in her palm.


	2. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before the trail, there will be some cannon divergence after this chapter, were going back to Homeworld guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so far so good, with a new chapter upload yay! Again this hasn't been beta read so I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2: Pink

Purple sighed to herself as she began to think about pink diamond. Where had she gone wrong? Pink was so young to have already lost her life. She had so much love for the creatures that had inhabited her colony. What strange creatures those humans were, needing another to reproduce, not knowing their purpose wandering aimlessly, not to mention needing to eat and drink to sustain themselves. 

They seemed so weak, so pitiful, yet pink had loved them, had even gone as far as creating a zoo to preserve them. She had thought it was silly when she had heard about it herself, but who was she to deny her children’s happiness. When purple had snapped out of her day dream she ran a hand through her long hair. 

“Pearl, sing for me” She said not even looking down at the small gem. Pearl of course nodded and began to sing for her diamond her small body swaying with the tempo of her song. It brought a small smile to purple’s face before she began to look a bit glum again. 

‘Those lucky humans...needing to rest..it leaves so little time with ones endless thoughts’ purple thought to herself, before bringing her attention back to the pearl. She cleared her throat when pearl had finished causing the small gem to look up in surprise. 

“Thank you pearl that was truly lovely.” She said before she seen the diamond communicator open up, with blue and Yellow diamond on the other end, much to her surprise.

“Blue, Yellow is everything okay? You don’t call me very often.” She said her tone laced with worry. Yellow was the first to speak up, blue trying to hold back tears.

“We’ve found the Rose Quartz that shattered Pink, we will be holding a trial much to my disagreement. “ She said matter of factly, which was no surprise to Purple, Yellow had always been the one lacking emotion the most. 

“I see...Will everyone be there to oversee the trial?” Purple asked grabbing the diamond communicator moving it so that it was in front of her now. Blue began to cry and shake her head “no”. 

“White said she will be to busy to oversee the trial with us.” She said solemnly rubbing her giant tears away from her eyes. 

Yellow took the Diamond communicator away from blue, so she could have a minute to calm herself down. “We were hoping that you would come...It’s been a while since you’ve been back to Homeworld, maybe if white saw you she would join us as well. All we want to do is bring pink’s killer to justice.” She said a small glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Purple thought for a moment before nodding slowly. “Yes, I think your right, I would like to be there to oversee the trail myself, I’m sure i can find a way to convince white to come along.” She said looking at her pearl “Pearl, please get things ready for us to return to Homeworld.” 

Yellow nodded “Thank you, We really appreciate this, the sooner we bring pink justice, the sooner we can all move on.” she said “We will see you when you get here. “ She said before turning off the Diamond Communicator. 

Purple set her communicator down once yellow had disappeared. She stood from her chair and walked around the room stretching her legs before placing a hand on her hip. “Well I should be there soon enough hopefully, that will give me time to see how white, Blue, and Yellow are doing. “ She said aloud to herself. 

She pursed her lips and thought for a moment “While I’m away I’ll need someone to take charge. Perhaps an emerald…” She said continuing to talk to herself. She walked back over to her chair and sat down deciding what to do. She called on her emerald. 

“My diamond, what a wonderful surprise, is there something you wanted me to do?” She asked after having crossed her arms forming a diamond shape.

“Of course emerald, I will be leaving for a short time, I need someone to take charge, and keep things in order for me while I’m away.” She said leaning back in her chair “Are you able to handle this? Being in charge of a whole colony for a short time?” She asked 

“Of course my Diamond, this is such an honor I won’t disappoint you!” She said beaming with excitement. “I’ll be there as soon as I can” 

Purple Diamond nodded “Yes that’s fine if you have any problems you know how to get in contact with me. I’m expecting you to do well on this Do not let me down emerald.” She said before disconnecting the call. She sighed to herself ‘Well...that’s taken care of for now.’ She thought to herself.

Her pearl walked back into the control room gracefully. “My diamond everything is ready for us to return to Homeworld, when you are ready.” She said curtseying. Purple nodded and stood up again “Good, lets go then.” She said as she walked out of the command room down to where her ship stayed when it wasn’t being used. Her pearl following her out, being careful to stand behind her. 

Once they had gotten into the ship Purple had taken her seat in the middle. Her pearl stood next to her, there were two rubies, as well as a jasper. “Alright set a course to Homeworld, I want to get there as quickly as I can.” She said crossing her legs and resting her chin in her hand. “I want to get there quickly.” She said as the Rubies' and Jasper answered in unison “Yes my Diamond” As they set a course to Homeworld and the ship took off quickly, in a short while they would start the gravity engine, which would allow them to arrive even faster to Homeworld. All they had to do now was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys were wondering what Purple Diamond and Purple pearl looked like here they are, again my friend Ko helped me design these, she did most of the work though and I did most of the coloring. Let me know how you liked the chapter in the comments or in a message!  
> https://postimg.cc/image/f5oxqy1ej/  
> https://postimg.cc/image/f5oxqzyuj/


	3. Return to Homeworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple arrives at Homeworld, and finds everything is different than it had been, Will she decide to stay or leave it under the control of white diamond

Chapter 3: Return to Homeworld

When they had arrived at Homeworld Purple had taken it all in. It truly had been far to long since she had been back. Things weren’t terribly much different from when she had left though. Everything that showed her existence had been erased, her insignia’s the tower that had resembled her had been replaced with one that now resembled white. She began to wonder if her children even remembered her at all. Of course Pink’s insignia was now removed as well, however no one would forget what had happened to pink Diamond. They would never let any of the gems forget, lest someone had the bright idea to start another rebellion. They would be reminded who really came out on top when it had all ended. 

“My diamond?” A meek voice called out. Purple looked down to where the voice had come from before inhaling deeply. 

“Yes, pearl?” She replied pushing a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. She stood from her chair and ran a hand down smoothing the skirt of her dress. 

“We should get going, if we are to retrieve white and attend the trial on time” The pearl replied large eyes staring up at the huge being before her. Purple nodded her head slowly beginning to walk slowly toward the door. They would walk directly into the tower resembling white Diamond, because diamonds would never walk on the same streets as common gems. They had direct access to all buildings on Homeworld, unlike other gems. With her pearl following behind her as they walked into the tower. They had walked directly to White’s room in the tower which overlooked Homeworld. The doors opening immediately revealing white Diamond sitting in her chair overlooking the planet.

“White, its been to long.” Purple said walking into the room, the doors shutting behind her and her pearl. White turned around quickly, the surprise obvious on her face. “Purple...what are you doing here, did the others call you? I told them not to bother you with this nonsense. “ White stated

Purple smiled and chuckled “White with that tone I would think that you didn't want me to be here. I thought that you would be happy to see me” She said before narrowing her eyes “I think that I might have to stay here for a while. I’m not sure that you were ready after all to run Homeworld in my stead” She said her tone becoming more and more serious. White’s eyes only widened more as she stood up “I feel as though I’ve been doing just fine running Homeworld!” She retorted 

Purple crossed her arms over her chest “Really, Then I think had you really been ready you would not have rejected your sisters in their time of need, You need to be at this trial to support them. To show your people that these things will not be tolerated and that we will find and punish the culprits of these crimes.” She said the disappointment obvious on her face.

“P-Purple I’ve been to busy, There's no way I can go to some silly trial, they will find that rose quartz guilty anyway so why even waste my time.” White said trying to defend herself. 

Purple shook her head “You will be there, whether or not this quartz is guilty is besides the point, and after the trail you and I will be having a long talk.” She said as she began to walk out, before looking back behind her “Well what are you waiting for? If we want to make this trial we need to hurry. Blue and yellow are waiting for us.” She said, White sighed and hung her head as she followed purple diamond out of the room, making their way to the trail their pearls following behind the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, If you have any comments or suggestions just leave a note or pm me! I love hearing from you guys, Stay toned for next week!


	4. Update

I am so sorry guys, life has been uber hectic these past few weeks between wedding planning and other things. I promise I haven’t forgotten about you and I’ll get the next couple of chapters out as soon as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story please drop a kudo's updates will hopefully be up somewhere between Thursday and Mondays. Ill try to get a more normal schedule out for you guys. If you have anything you would like to see happen in this fic just leave it in a comment or message me, I'd love to hear from you guys! Thanks for reading!


End file.
